


06 December

by TheBee



Series: The Bee's 2014 Advent Calendar [6]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Multi-Era, References to Character Death, references to other Doctors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-06
Packaged: 2018-02-28 10:30:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2729051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBee/pseuds/TheBee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why has she come?</p>
            </blockquote>





	06 December

**Author's Note:**

> POV: Twelfth Doctor (Capaldi’s)  
> WARNING: The Doctor's never polite to himself, when he bumps into himself. And when he's stuck around himself, he resorts to rude names. I'd apologize for the Doctor-on-Doctor bashing, but it's in character.  
> Unbeta'd

“That’s not funny,” Pinstripes told their daughter. Sort-of daughter.

“Dad actually had a bigger wardrobe than Mum, you know,” she replied, giving his pinstriped self a dyspeptic look. “And lots more hair product.” She rolled her eyes. “I loved Dad a lot, but I had no illusions about him. He was really vain. He used to call **_himself_** ‘foxy.’ He never waited for Mum to do it.”

“Oi!” his tenth self declared. “I am little foxy this time.”

She rolled her eyes, looking slightly nauseous. “That sort of thing is NOT what you want to hear out of your parents.” A delicate shudder conveyed the rest of her opinion.

The Twelfth Doctor smirked at Pinstripes’ reaction. He really had been a vain little weasel then. No _gravitas_ , either. But this discussion was getting out of control and off topic.

“I’ll ask you again,” he growled at Susan _(Susan! Really? Susan?!?! Of all the foolish--)_. “How are you in this universe? And why are you on my TARDIS?”

His bow-tied predecessor leaned in, hands moving spastically as they seemed to do in that regeneration. “You said your family sent you.”

“Yeah,” she replied. “There’s some kind of energy coming through our Cardiff Rift. It’s causing Mum and Dad’s TARDIS to act strangely—she’s generating all sorts of weird temporal fields. We were trying to define it and measure it and Dad made us stay away. Torchwood—our Torchwood—Mum’s team, actually, was trying to close it down and Dad got between it and Mum and”—she swallowed, convulsively—“it did something to him. Drained his life away. Dad said he probably would have made it to around 500, but it would’ve killed any of us. And he made Mum promise to not open the TARDIS’ heart and change things.”

The Doctor glanced at his younger selves. Pinstripes had slapped on his tragedy-face again while Bow Tie had that pinched, what-kind-of-lie-can-I-tell-to-make-it-all-seem-fine-this-time look.

“She promised him,” Susan said. “Donna said it just about killed Mum to do it, but she promised him. Since he knew it was coming, he started teaching Al how to fix and fly our TARDIS. Essie and Teegs learned how to see what timelines are doing. They both see from slightly different angles but, together, Dad said they see almost as well as you do. Sort of like, I dunno, triangulation?”

Sensible. Who knew his metacrisis could have gotten over his human-ness well enough to plan like this? The girl glared at him so searingly he realized he must have let that thought slip out. Rassilon, she **_was_** psychically sensitive.

“Donna and Ric and Charley all got certain things from Dad, too. Mostly information. There’s a lot of data in a Time Lord brain and ours are only about 40% Gallifreyan, so he had to divvy it out and give each of us what he thought we could handle best.”

Her eyes flicked up to his Tenth self’s face, before skittering over his Eleventh and landing on his own.

“I got his memories. And how he felt about them.”


End file.
